


Drowning in the Ocean of You

by FeelsVomit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester, Fluff, Genderbending, Human Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Picnics, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsVomit/pseuds/FeelsVomit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young love is pure, deep and imperfect. <br/>Castiel is pure. Deana is imperfect. Lost deep in love. Love as deep as oceans. <br/>Oceans break, drown and save whoever they please. They can replace the air with water, they can make anyone lost, and they can take and give. <br/>When love is an ocean, you swim or you drown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The salty air filled Deana’s lungs. It was overwhelming but it cut through her thoughts. Her face was gently dusted with the salt deposit. Her eyes were focus on the vast ocean around her. It twisted and curled creating great white moonlight shapes on the midnight blue surface. The stars shone coldly on the black and blue cascade that was the sky.  Their light was faint and delicate. The cold night air clawed at her skin. It’s coldness gently burning.  It blended with the sea air to hollow out Deana’s mind. All the thoughts hung in the back of her mind like the life that hid below the dark waves. 

She sipped the battered flask in her hand. The liquid spread a warm wave through her chest.  She closed her eyes. Notes of a song drifted into her mind. She gently hummed along to the lyrics that followed the notes. She opened her eyes looking out onto the ocean. The moon hung large in the sky. Its beams drifting through the air and piercing the ink black of the water. Deana hummed the song staring at the moon as though she was calling the moon to her.  She tore her eyes away from the light to stare at the waves. In the moonlight she could see her dancing to the song Deana was humming. Deana watched her spin and dance whilst being bathed in the moon light. Deana watched her angel turn to look at her and hold a hand out to her. Deana moved forward towards her, only to have the cold metal railing push into her stomach.

She wanted to go to her angel who was made of pure light in the ink blackness in the night that surrounded her.

She wanted her.

She wanted Cas.


	2. Forests and First Sights

The water lapped the shore of the lake gently. It’s rhythm comforting. The lake was empty and quiet. A couple of fisher men were sitting waiting for something to bite. Birds flew across the sky. The lake was withdrawn from the rest of the world, surrounded by forest on all sides.  Nearest road 3 miles walk.  They had tried to encourage families to visit but no one had managed the path which was now overgrown. You only came if you wanted to. It was a kingdom of calm and freedom.

Deana lay on her stomach lying on a blanket on an old wooden jetty. She stared into the water letting her thoughts wander and get lost. The sun shone down coating her body in a comfortable warm feeling. She twirled a pencil in between her fingers. Her hand was itching to draw, but she’d drawn everything around. She knew the trees that grew by heart. She could draw the jetties, with every chip and spilt. The fishermen were simple and plain. Deana looked at the watercolour of one that was drying in the early summer sun.  She’d spent half an hour capturing the guy’s likeness. Her concentration span wouldn’t focus on it anymore. She slowly sat up, in order not to knock any of the sketchbooks or equipment that surrounded her.  She reached over and grabbed a beer can. She cracked open the can and took a swig. It was luke warm, due to being in the sun, not the best but good for a afternoon beer by the lake.  She set in down carefully not to spill it over her work. She looked around her. One of the fishers had left, leaving the fishing platform empty. She turned and looked behind her. Her eyes followed the shoreline before her eyes jumped to a tree. Leaning against the thick trunk, not even 25 feet away, was a girl wearing a trench coat.

 Deana shuffled to get a better look at her without breaking her neck. The girl was looking down and deep in thought. Her hand moving quickly but gracefully over a note book that rested on her legs.  Dark brown hair fell in gentle waves to her shoulders; it was tucked behind one ear but left on the other side to create a brown waterfall. She was wearing a white shirt and black skirt underneath the old tan coloured trench coat.  Deana’s fingers itched. She quickly grabbed a sketchbook that had finished drying. She flipped to a new page. Grabbing a pencil, she started to mark the pages with what lines her eyes saw.

She sat drawing the girl with massive concentration. Her entire mind focused on capturing the girl and presenting her on the page. She’d been drawing for 20 minutes, when the girl looked up for the first time. Her eyes scanned the scenery. Deana quickly stared at the trees in front of her and pretended to draw those until the girl looked back down at her notebook and began writing again. Deana released a small sigh with relief. Her eyes locked back onto the girl and continued her work.  She watched as the shades and highlights added form and shape to the girl on the paper. The work slowly came to life. Deana tried to capture the look of concentration on the girls face. The slightly scrunched up look that was slightly adorable. Deana shook thoughts out of her head, focusing on the drawing. Art came first, the strange feeling in the stomach that she got when looking at her girl could be thought about some point in the future.

Deana finished the drawing.  She looked at the girl and at her work. There was something not quite right, that Deana couldn’t put her finger on.  She looked up, the girl was standing up and turning to walk down the nearest thing there was to a path. Deana’s heart dropped as she watched the girl walk away.

* * *

 

Castiel had found about the lake from an old leaflet that had been in the motel she had been staying at. The walk was more difficult than she’d expected. The path was a little overgrown the nearby tree’s branches reached out to her. The path was covered in cobble stones interwoven with roots. Small plants grew in the dirt between the stones.

When she’d reached the lake, she knew this would be a good place. The lake shone gently in the sun. It was large and gently rippling with tiny waves. She looked around; the lake was surrounded by trees on all sides. It reminded Castiel of a castle surrounded by high stone walls and earth works.  Directly in front of the path was an old wooden jetty. On the end of the jetty, was a girl laying on a picnic blanket. She was surrounded by sketchbooks and paint sets. Castiel smiled at the girl. She was staring into the water. Castiel wondered if she was trying to pull ideas from the murky water, like Castiel planned to.  She sat down leaning against a nearby tree. She didn’t want to go too far away from the girl. She placed her notebook on her lap. She looked at the lined pages, suddenly the words flowed into her mind, and they rolled after one another. They floated above the paper until they were marked with the pen and pulled out of Castiel’s mind. Descriptions of deep forests, still lakes that called to wanderers, roaming free among the hills; a story formed on the pages. A wolf running free followed by her pack, a spear her fangs; a wolf spirit running followed by the spirits of her ancestors. She frowned at how cheesy it was. But the wall of her writers block had crumbled and fell.  She could write stories with better quality. She looked around her. Something about this place had cleared the block.

Her eyes locked onto the girl. She had moved off her stomach she was sitting cross-legged sketching in a book. She was looking at the trees to the left of Castiel, the ones that stood around the path like guards to forest. Castiel watched her; she saw the concentration on the girls face. She was clearly trying to capture the life of the place on the paper. She had long blonde hair that fell in gentle curls. She was wearing skinny jeans, a green t-shirt with a blue plaid shirt on top. Castiel’s eyes returned to the paper. The words that raced around her mind were jumbled. She looked at her watch. She jumped to her feet; she had to meet her brother in twenty minutes. She didn’t know how long it would take to get back to her car, she’d better sent of now. She looked at the girl one more time with a small smile, before turning and walking down the path. She would definitely come back here again.


	3. Coffee and Crushes

Castiel pulled up outside a café where Gabriel had said to meet her.  She threw a glance on the notebook on the seat next to her.  It called to her, called to her basic desire to write. She climbed out of the car leaving it on the seat waiting to be written in. She pulled open the door and walked in. A wave of warm air hit her. The place was cosy and comfortable.  Tables were scattered around the room, each with chairs around them. The walls were painted white with wooden frames exhibiting art work hangs on them, the wall behind the counter was a dark blue with a large chalk board. Cakes and biscuits lined the counter.  A brown haired girl with tanned skin stood behind the counter serving a red haired girl who was standing by the counter.  They were smiling at each other and talking about something Castiel couldn’t catch. She looked at the menu board on the wall. The red haired girl was handed her drink, she turned and almost stepped into Castiel.

“Oh my god, sorry. You almost became drenched in my coffee.” The girl quickly said.

“No it’s fine. I didn’t release I was so close. It’s my fault.” Castiel replied. The girl smiled again. She nodded. A voice called her from behind her. Castiel smiled at the girl and turned to see the voice. Gabriel stood behind her.

“Good to see you sis.” He said. She walked over to him and gave him a quick hug.

“It’s good to see you too.” She said as the hug ended. They wandered over to a free table and sat down.

“So how are things going?” Castiel asked once they were comfortable.

“Good, but I didn’t come to talk about me.” Gabriel said.

“Really? Someone alert the press. There’s a miracle occurring.” Castiel said, her words dripping in sarcasm and false shock.

“Ha ha, very funny. You know I liked it more when sarcasm went over your head.” Gabriel replied. Castiel smiled smugly at him.

“Do you want anything to drink?” A waiter appeared next to the table. He was a skinny, pale guy under 6ft. 

“Hot chocolate, please.” She replied.

“As if you ever drink anything as.” Gabriel said to Castiel.

“I’ll have a black coffee please.” Gabriel said. The waiter nodded and then walked off.

“Black coffee, are things going rough with Kali?” Castiel asked.

“No, she’s still as sexy as hell and coming back for more sugary goodness.” Gabriel said.

“Oh my –shut up! I don’t want to know about your sex life!” Castiel exclaimed. Gabriel shot her a triumphant look.

“And you’re one to talk about rough; you’re living in a motel.” Gabriel said.

“Yeah, but I’m looking at apartments.” She replied. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“You could have come to stay with me.  Rebellious siblings have got to stick together. It’s not like I’m at my place most of the time, and when I am, I’m not sleeping.” Gabriel said. Castiel squealed silently.

“Shut up!” She whispered. Gabriel smiled smugly.

“Speaking of rebellion, how’s the avoiding the family lifestyle and writing going?” He asked.

“It’s good. I’ve got my flow back. And I’m not interested in becoming anything in the military.” Castiel said with a smile. Gabriel smiled at her.

“So what about these apartments?” Gabriel asked.

* * *

 

Charlie was leaning on the counter hitting on Gilda. She was as elegant as a fairy. Charlie was imaging her with massive wings, when her phone started buzzing. She smiled at Gilda and excused herself to answer it, but before she could she almost spilt her coffee over a girl standing behind her. Her phone continued to ring, until she answered it.

“Charlie, where are you?” Deana asked quickly.

“I’m hitting on a hot fairy. What is it?” Charlie responded looking at Gilda in the corner of her eye. She heard Deana sigh on the other end.

“Could we meet at mine?” Deana asked ignoring the question Charlie asked.

“Yeah, but only if you tell me what this is about.” Charlie stated.

“I think I have a crush.” She said simply. Charlie snapped into attention.

“I’m on my way.” Charlie said before hanging up and rushing out the coffee shop.

* * *

 

Deana sat on the floor of her apartment. She’d been sitting like this for about hour.  Occasionally shifting to lying on her back with her feet against the coffee table, or to lying on her stomach. She watched the girl leave. She’d followed not long after; there was nothing to draw without her. Now art was not a distraction, her mind had begun to wander. Ending up walking circles round the girl.  Deana guessed from the way that her hand moved along the paper she was doodling on. Deana tried creating stories about the girl.

 She was a holiday trip advisor who was visiting old popular tourist destinations.

She was a tax accountant who’d run away from the stressful job and was writing a diary. Because who wears a trench coat other than a tax accountant.

She was whatever random thoughts dropped into Dean’s mind.

 Deana hadn’t put this much thought into someone since her last hopeless relationship. Or when she was figuring out that she liked girls.

A sudden wave washed over her. You don’t think about pretty strangers that much. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialled the only person who wouldn’t mock her and knew what she was talking about.

“I think I have a crush.” The words had escaped her lips. Some part of her mind had figured it out before the rest of her had caught her. It clicked in her mind. She had a crush.

She had a _crush_.

“Damn it!” Deana muttered.

The doorbell rang. Deana jumped to her feet, only to have her vision go black for a second. She rushed to the door and pulled it open. Charlie stood with a massive, mischievous grin on her face. 

“Are the love birds singing Deana?” Charlie said with a menacing sparkle in her eyes.

“No.” Deana said as Charlie walked past her and placed herself on the couch.

“Is that why you called me saying to you’ve got heart eyes for this person?” Charlie said.

“I never said heart eyes.” Charlie just rolled her eyes at Deana’s words. 

“I’ll get you a drink. “ Deana said turning and walking to the kitchen.

“Coke please.” Charlie shouted after Deana.

Charlie noticed the sketchbook on the table. Visible was a new drawing, of another fisher on the lake where Deana seemed to live. She slowly started to flip through the pages.  Trees grew out of the pages. The ripples on the lake looked as though they were frozen. She turned the page onto a new pencil drawing. It was of a girl about Deana’s age. She looked as though she could start moving. Charlie didn’t quite recognise. She looked at the coffee table, more pages were scattered with part copies of the drawing in her hands.

Deana walked in holding two glasses of coke. She looked at Charlie holding the sketchbook and froze.

“I guess this is your crush.” Charlie said holding up the sketchbook.

“Yeah.” Deana said quietly whilst stringing out the word. Charlie smiled. Deana sat down next to her. Charlie placed the sketchbook down before taking a coke off Deana.

“She’s cute.” She said before taking a sip.

“But I only saw her once.” Deana said her eyes locked onto the sketch.

“And you think you have a crush?” Charlie said questioning. Deana took a sip of her coke to avoid looking at Charlie.

“Okay what’s her name?” Charlie asked.

“Holly.” Deana lied. Charlie saw right through it and just stared at Deana.

“Erm..... I don’t know.” Deana confessed.

“Number?” Deana shuffled in her seat.

“I don’t kno-“

“Seriously you saw the girl once and drew her.  And you got a crush?” Charlie interrupted.

“Yeah. That’s why I called you.” Deana explained.

“Wow, you got it bad.” Charlie said with a small smile.

“Is it even possible to have a crush after seeing someone for the first time?” Deana asked. Charlie laughed.

“I’m guessing from the way you’ve gone from ‘no chick flick moments’ to ‘I believe in love at first sight’, you have definitely have attraction, maybe you’re just classing attraction as a crush.” Charlie said, trying to comfort her.

“Aren’t they the same thing?” Deana groaned. Charlie gave a look of pity.

“Haven’t you had many crushes?” Charlie asked.

“Not really. I had some at school but they were probably just attractive and I needed distractions from maths.” Deana said thinking over her history of crushes, there were the obvious school ones, but then she had spent adulthood getting hook ups in bars and not really doing the whole teenage crush thing anymore. If she thought someone was attractive she flirted with them. She didn’t do pining, she didn’t do crushes. She remembered the disgusting feeling from her teens.

“Well according to urban dictionary, a crush is someone you have a strong desire to be with and someone you have attraction to. So I guess you’re right, they are very similar. But you are attracted to her, you’ve admitted that, so do you want to get with her?” Charlie asked, looking up from her phone.

“And not just bang.” She added on as Deana opened her mouth. Deana’s forehead creased.

“I don’t know. I just want to know more about her.” She said after a minute.

“That my friend is the start of a crush.” Charlie said smugly. Deana groaned and buried her head in her hands.

“It’s okay, crushes can work out. I had one on Gilda when-“

“When you first met, I remember I was there for the panic.” Deana interrupted.

“Hey the first time I saw Gilda, I thought she was hot and-“

“And then you prepared a plan and you guys have been flirting like it’s going out of fashion.” Deana finished for her. Charlie smiled.

“Yeah. I did come up with a great plan and now we’re going on another date tomorrow.” Charlie said with a grin. Deana smiled at her. She’d lost count of how many dates they’d had. Charlie and Gilda were soul mates, if such things existed. They were like two sides of a coin. And Deana had won a lot of money from bets since she noticed the looks the pair were shooting each other, first. Well for listening to Charlie talk about her and to notice the looks Gilda was giving the slightly blind Charlie.

“Okay I say we plan to get you two to meet again. So you can talk, and see if their personality makes them hotter or a no go.” Charlie said, the wheels turning her head.

“I think I have a plan.” Deana said with a grin.


	4. Sandwiches and Smiles

Castiel woke up early the next day. The sunlight which came streaming through the thin motel curtains seemed brighter than normal. Happier, if sunlight was able to possess emotions.  A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. Today was going to be a good day.

She pulled herself out of her bed. Despite the warm calls of the covers. She pulled on a baggy hoodie and rubbed her eyes as she slowly made herself a hot chocolate. She mentally made a plan. She drank her hot chocolate whilst nibbling at a piece of toast which was coated in Nutella. The silence around her was comfortable and not deafening. It didn’t pose silent threats. It just rested, like it had used received a good night sleep. Castiel jumped in the shower. As the warm water gently pounded on her head, massaging her scalp, her thoughts drifted. She thought of warriors fighting, wolfs running, but her thoughts kept being pulled towards the girl on the jetty. They were like a magnet to her blonde hair and the slope of her shoulders as she drew the trees. She cleared the thoughts from her mind as she washed the last of the shampoo from her hair.

She packed a bag with a selection of notebooks, food and water. She threw her phone in since she never went out alone without it. She left the motel and jumped in her car. She picked up the leaflet with the directions to the place off the passenger seat.  The key started the ignition. She left the motel.

* * *

 

Deana slowly woke up. She crawled to consciousness. Her eyes opened. She frowned at her surroundings. They were different from her bedroom. She sat up rubbing her sleepy eyes. Sofa cushions were arranged on the floor with a bunch of blankets and sheets through over them. She remembered the Dr Sexy marathon. She looked around for Charlie. She was nowhere in sight. She spun around and put her feet on the floor and slowly stood up. Her muscles moaned after being curled up on the sofa all night. She wandered into the kitchen, whilst trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. Deana looked on the table. A note from Charlie was scribbled down. She’d left to go to meet up with Gilda, but had left Deana asleep. 

Deana sighed and opened the fridge. She looked around its contents. She needed to go to the store soon otherwise she’d be living on cheese and a few vegetables that had gone past their best. She pulled out a carton of orange juice and drank the remainder of its contents straight out of the carton.  She grabbed the note Charlie had left and scribbled a shopping list on the back. She looked at the assortment of pillows and blankets. She would need to tidy up. She sighed.  It was still fairly early in the day; 10am was early on a Sunday. She could finish off her jobs and then get to the lake for midday. Her plan could still work. She shot a look at the clock before racing into action.

* * *

 

The walk to the lake today was easier than it had been yesterday. The route bore familiarity and there was a definite destination. Castiel looked at the forest in the beautiful morning light. Beam of sunlight broke through the overhead branches and new growth. The ferns that densely covered the forest floor surrounded the trunks and the logs of the fallen. The path was littered with stones and patches of grass, where the green shoots burst through the ground and weren’t devoured by the animals that were hidden by the undergrowth.

She tried to find the words to describe the natural beauty and preserve it on the page. She kept walking, for the shadows caused by the early rising sun were cold. She knew her way as she turned the last corner and the straight to the open lake was before her. The large trees formed a large arch way as entrance to the peaceful lake. They were more beautiful now that Castiel was paying attention to the shape and curvature of the branches, the engravings of the bark and the shades upon shades of green.

Castiel’s eyes shot out on to the jetty. It was empty. Her heart sank slightly. She wandered over to the tree she had sat under the day before. She sat on the cold, grassy ground. The sun’s rays were blocked from her eyes due to the overhanging branches. But their warm touch slowly heated Castiel’s arms. She looked at her phone it was 9.30. She could stay here a few hours before having leave.

She pulled out and wrote to the rhythm of the gentle waves of the lake as they filled the surrounding emptiness.

* * *

 

Deana fumbled with the key in the lock. Her hands weighed down by shopping bags. She was racing through her chores. She had cleaned the flat and had now collected enough food for the week. Providing Sam didn’t visit. The door unlocked and opened quickly, causing Deana to almost fall onto the floor. She kicked the door shut behind her as she walked in to the kitchen. She threw an eye to the clock. It was just past 12. She cursed under her breath. She raced round the kitchen unpacking the shopping and throwing the food into cupboards and onto shelves in the fridge.  She turned to the counter to unpack the last few bags. She checked their contents. The food needed for a picnic. She quickly made a few sandwiches, and wrapped them in foil. She picked up her bag from the lake yesterday. The food filled up the remaining space. She reached into the fridge and pulled out a six pack of fridge. 

With her arms full, she marched towards the door. Her eyes scanning around the place for any last minute things she might need. She slipped her keys into her pocket, next to her phone. She pulled the door close. She was on a mission.

* * *

 

Castiel sat looking out on the lake. A few fishers had come and had taken up station the other side of the lake. The lack of people many Castiel’s heart sink; though it was the lack of one person that was causing the disappointment.  She has transferred her surroundings on to the paper. She couldn’t quite make the place live up to its reality. It was missing a little bit of life. That one spark that lights up the life of the place, which draws the reader in and places them behind the writer’s eyes. Castiel’s full attention was on the lake.

She didn’t hear Deana behind her. Despite the string of curse words Deana had muttered under her breath when seeing her there. She wasn’t wearing a trench coat today; she was wearing black jeans, a t-shirt and long cardigan. Deana paused looking around, hoping someone would just appear to give her a pep talk or something. She’d never had this trouble with guys, she never got flustered around them, and she was never _this_ bad with girls. This girl was just making her heart beat a little faster and her mind a little jumpier. Deana mentally went through possible conversations in her head. Trying to find the best way to start off. It would be so much easier if this was a bar, and Deana was just flirting for a one-night stand. Deana took a few deep breathes trying to remember any love scenes she’d seen in movies. Because porn didn’t help in real life situations.

* * *

 

“Hey.” The voice startled Castiel slightly. She turned round to see the girl from the day before. Castiel relaxed slightly.

“Hi.” Castiel replied. Deana hoped that she hid her shock at the sound of the voice. It was rich, and deeper than she expected. It slightly smoky, but it was bitter sweet music to Deana’s ears.

“Do you mind if I join you?” Deana mentally slapped herself. This wasn’t a bar. This was an empty lake. Her voice was smooth and sweet like honey, Castiel thought to herself. She spent a moment trying to find words to describe it, before she released she hadn’t answered.

“Yeah sure.” The girl said after a moment, looking at the ground around her. Deana sat down a lot less smoother than she would have liked. She blamed the Dr. Sexy marathon for sore muscles.  Castiel noticed the six pack Deana placed on the floor. She’d been drinking yesterday whilst on the jetty.

“The name’s Deana.” Deana said as she held out her hand. .

“Castiel.” Castiel said as she took Deana’s hand and shook her hand. Castiel’s hand felt smooth in Deana’s rough, callused hand. Deana tilted her head at Castiel’s name.

“My family’s very religious.” Castiel explained. Deana nodded slowly.

“I hope you don’t believe the whole sex after marriage thing.” The words slipped out of Deana’s mouth before she could stop them. She froze slightly. Castiel laughed. Deana let go of the breath she’d grasped onto.

Deana locked onto Castiel’s eyes. They were bluer than the sky. Deana could make all the shades that were arranged on a colour wheel in Castiel’s eyes. The girl smiled at Deana, and her heart almost stopped at the sight. The small creases around her eyes captured the light in her eyes like a frame.

Castiel was staring back into the all of the forests of fiction. They were full of life, visible and hidden in the colours. Deana’s eyes were surrounded with long blonde lashes. Freckles were dusted across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks.

Deana cleared her throat.

“You’re new around here?” Deana asked.

“Yeah. I’ve been here about a fortnight.” Castiel replied, shuffling to turn her body towards Deana.

“Where you living then?” Deana asked. Castiel could tell she was genuinely interested.

“Currently, I’m living in a room in a crappy motel on the edge on the edge of town.” Castiel said bluntly. Deana smiled.

“Does it have all the character you get with motels? Old stains, terrible wallpaper, and all the things you just don’t get in a home.” Deana joked. Castiel smiled.

“Yeah. There’s an odd stain on the carpet that must be vintage because it’s so old. I’ll miss it when I get my own place.” Castiel said sarcastically, her eyes looking out onto the lake.  Deana tried to think of something smart to say. Instead she was only concentrating on the cold pressing on her leg. It was probably a drink.

“Hey do you want a drink? I have beer or water.” Deana asked drawing Castiel’s eyes away from the lake. Castiel smiled gently.

“Yeah sure. I’ll have a beer if you don’t mind.” Castiel replied. Deana felt a little bit of relief at the fact that Castiel didn’t judge her for carrying a 6-pack when it was half 12 on a Sunday. She pulled out a bottle. Deana panicked slightly; she’d forgotten to pack a bottle opener. Castiel was looking at one of the fishers who was reeling something in.  She quickly grabbed another bottle out the pack and used it to open the other two. The caps popped off. Deana handed Castiel’s hers before collecting the caps where they fell.

“That was impressive.” Castiel said as she settled back.  Deana looked at her puzzled.

“The beer bottle thing. I thought for a moment you might be stupid and use your teeth.” Castiel explained. Deana smiled at the praise.

“Thanks. I take shifts at a bar. And I’ve been messing around with ways to open beer bottles since I was 18.” Deana said, before taking a sip.

“I like how you don’t even lie about when you were drinking beer.” Castiel commented before sipping at hers.

“What’s the point? I’m carrying beer in the early afternoon.” Deana replied simply. Castiel hummed in agreement.

“I saw you yesterday. Sitting here.” Deana confessed.

“Yeah I recognised you too. You were sitting on the jetty surrounded in an impressive amount of sketchbooks.” Castiel said pointing at the jetty that stretched out into the waters of the lake.

“If you think that’s impressive you should see my place when I’m in a creative mood, every surface is covered with a sketch book or something.” Deana stated simply.

“Okay.” Castiel replied with a nonchalant smile. Deana hadn’t expected her to take as an offer and then accept. She liked how Castiel took what she said seriously.

“I made sandwiches. If you’re hungry.” Deana said reaching into her bag. She pulled out two of the foil wrapped sandwiches, grateful that they weren’t squished.  Castiel looked at the sandwiches. Her head tilted to the side. She couldn’t quite find reasons in her mind why Deana would make multiple sandwiches to offer one to her. There was more to Deana than meets the eye; it spurred Castiel’s interest in her.

“Yeah. I’d love one, what do you have?” Castiel said. Her stomach thanking her for her decision, as she hadn’t eaten since early in the morning and it was past midday. A weight lifted of Deana’s shoulders when Castiel said yes. Her plan was well under way.

“I have cheese, ham, and one with just lettuce leaves in case you’re vegetarian or lactose intolerant.” Deana said. Castiel laughed lightly, causing her to get a slightly puzzled look.

“You made me sandwiches.” Castiel explained. Deana nodded.

“You’ve just moved into town, I feel like I should give a welcome gift.” Deana said.

“I only just told you that I moved in.” Castiel stated.

“What flavour do you want? Cause I’ll have another one.” Deana said.

“Are you trying to change the subject?”

“I wouldn’t do anything like that Cas. I’m just curious to what sandwich you want.” Deana said carefully avoiding eye contact.

“I’ll have cheese please.” Castiel answered, letting her probing drop. Deana stared at the sandwiches for a moment before handing one over to her.

“I think that’s the right one.” Castiel took it with a small thank you. She wrapped the sandwich and picked up one of the halves.

“You called me Cas.” Castiel said as a matter of fact. Deana looked at her.

“I did. Do you mind?” Deana asked, a small bubble of worry forming in her chest.

“No. I like it. My brother’s nickname for me is Cassie. But I like Cas.” Castiel said with a smile. She took a bite of her sandwich.

“Okay, Cas it is.” Deana said before taking a bite of hers.

“I hope it’s okay.” Deana said nodding towards the sandwich in Cas’s hands.

“It’s great. And since I’m hungry it’s wonderful.”  Cas said whilst determining where to take the next bite. A smile tugged at the corner of Deana’s mouth due to the small praise. They ate the rest of their sandwiches in a comfortable silence.

“What were you doing at the lake yesterday?” Deana asked as she polished off her sandwich.

“I was trying to get inspiration for writing.” Cas answered humbly. Deana mentally ticked off the tax accountant writing a diary off her mental list.

“What do you write?” Deana asked. Castiel looked at her. Deana was genuinely interested in what she had to say. She wasn’t saying that writing is a waste of time, like so many members of her family.

“Whatever I can think of. I write fiction. I’m trying to write a novel at the moment.” Castiel explained.

“That’s cool. I bet you’re amazing.” Deana commented.  Castiel smiled. She was so happy about Deana’s opinion, that she hadn’t dismissed it. That she hadn’t tried to shove reality into Cas’s face. Cas liked how Deana presumed Cas was good. She liked that most.

“I’ll have to write you something. In return for the sandwich.” Cas proposed.

“No. If you’re writing me something, I’m gonna have to paint you something. You don’t give writing for a sandwich.” Deana said.

“I’d like that” Cas smiled, “Though just for reference, what is worthy payment for a sandwich?”

Deana thought for a moment. The question wasn’t hard, but Deana didn’t want to say anything wrong.

“A phone number.” Deana said with a smirk. Cas looked at Deana, her mind going through the digits of her number, double checking she knew it.

“Give me your phone.” Cas said watching Deana’s smile grow. Deana quickly fumbled to get her phone out her jean pocket, her fingers not doing the task as smooth as usual. She handed it over to Cas, her heart going way faster than it should. Cas quickly typed in her number and handed back to Deana.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Cas asked. Deana paused and looked at her confused.

“Your background is you and a guy.” Castiel explained.

“Oh god no. That’s my brother.” Deana blurted out. A smile pulled on Cas’s lips.

“Sammy. He’s a giant softy who needs a haircut.” Deana said.

“So you and your brother are close then?” Cas asked.

“Yeah. It was just the two of us for a while. I’ve always got his back, and I know he’s got mine.” Deana said picking at the beer bottle label. Cas took a sip of her bottle.

“Do you have any siblings?” Deana asked. Castiel sighed.

“I’ve got loads, but only one I see regularly. And about 3 talk to me in yearly emails.” Cas said looking at the lake.

“I’m sorry.” Deana said.

“Don’t be, I don’t like them anymore than they like me.” Cas replied. Deana couldn’t help but pick up the sadness deeply hidden in the tone. She didn’t pry.

“I saw you painting yesterday.” Castiel said, changing the topic. Deana nodded quickly trying to finish the mouthful she took of her sandwich.

“Can I see what you painted?” Cas asked curious. Deana’s heart jumped at the idea of Cas wanting to see her work. It was followed by a peak of worry, but she’d pulled a sketchbook out of the bag. Castiel took it carefully and opened it with a delicate touch. She went through the pages turning them slowly to not risk damaging the art. Deana would usually watch people’s reactions to her work but she was too nervous to look at Cas’s. She just distracted herself by taking gulps of her beer with the aim of finishing it.

“These are really good.” Cas said. Deana looked at her. Cas slowly looked up from a watercolour painting of a few trees. She wore a big smile as she looked at Deana.

“Really?” Deana asked slowly.

“Yeah.” Castiel said with a soft laugh. She returned her focus to the pages as she flicked onto a new page. Deana recognised the drawing, she’d done it yesterday. It was of the lake with a fisher in the middle ground. Then her mind clocked what was on the next page. She quickly reached out, but Castiel had already turned the page. Deana froze. Cas’s forehead was creased in confusion.

“Is this me?” Cas asked.

“Errrr ...... yes.” Deana said once she’d remembered how to talk. A small smile pulled at Cas’s lips. She looked at Deana. There was a slight blush on her cheeks but Deana was too embarrassed to notice it.

“It’s really good.” Cas said looking at Deana.

“Well then it is definitely you.” Deana said quickly.

“Okay, it’s amazing. Could I have this I’d love to have some art on my walls when I get a new place?” Cas asked.

“I’ll write you something in return.” Cas added at Deana’s silence

“No, no have it. I don’t want anything in return. Sorry I’m not used to people asking for my work.” Deana said rubbing the back for her next.

“No, if I’m having your painting, I’m writing you something. “ Cas said handing Deana the sketchbook. She quickly pulled her notebook onto her laptop, flipping to a clean page with a pen ready.

“You’re going to write me something?” Deana asked as Cas started to scribble down words.

“Yeah. Give me some time. Drink and eat something.” Cas said without her eyes leaving the paper.

“What are you writing?” Deana asked, trying to read the paper. Castiel’s forehead creased.

 “Ssh” Cas just muttered. Deana laughed. She pulled out a couple of pencils and turned to a new page in the sketchbook. She liked the focus look on Cas’s face. It was slightly adorable.

“You can write while I draw.” Deana said. Cas looked up and smiled at Deana. They fell into silence as they both created work with their chosen weapons. Deana was glad she choose to draw Cas because it gave her the perfect excuse to stare at her face and admire it. She had full lips, which were being nibbled on as she concentrated. Deana tried to clear her mind of the ideas she had related to those lips. Her brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and loose strands fell and framed her face. Her skin was smooth and pale, but it was her eyes that Deana couldn’t stop admiring. She’d seen skies with less shades of blue.

Castiel mentally battled with herself. She scribbled out the first sentence that she had written. Writing a poem about a beautiful women wasn't subtle and Cas wasn't that forward. The day she was she'd be able to stop stuttering and blushing. She was surprised that she hadn't blurted out anything to thoroughly embarrass herself. Maybe Gabriel’s plan had worked and by forcing her to talk to random strangers at clubs she'd mastered not spilling her guts in front of attractive strangers.  She mentally thanked him but wouldn't ever do it out loud. He was still her brother, he shouldn't have any more ammunition against her.

Deana was very attractive, Castiel noted as she started to write down a random description of old castle ruins. She couldn't stop looking at those eyes, they were as green and as full of life as the forest around them. Her tanned skin was littered with freckles.

“How did you get into writing?” Deana asked breaking through her thoughts. She blushed when she realised that she’d been staring at Deana.

“I liked writing as a kid and I just finished a creative writing degree. So I’m trying to use it to make it worth the debt.” Cas explained. Deana nodded.

“That’s cool.” She said, her thoughts of a tax accountant had been wrong, but this was cooler.

“How did you get into art?” Cas asked.

“My mom used to teach art, she died when I was a kid but I think the love of art was genetic. I just do it in my spare time though, I don’t intend to make a career off it.” Deana said.

“I’m sorry about your mom.” Cas said gently.

“It’s fine.” Deana stated. A silence settled between them. They should have turned back to their work, but instead they remained caught in each other’s gaze. Both mapped out each other’s eyes, in colours and shapes and words. There was a rustle in a bush nearby that caused Deana to look away, breaking the trance. It was probably an animal. Cas looked down at her watch. It was 2 o’clock.

“Damn it.” Cas exclaimed, jumping at the time. Deana looked at her confused.

“I have a meeting with a guy about an apartment I could rent. I’m sorry.” She explained.

“Don’t sweat it Cas.” Deana said with a smile.

“Thanks for the sandwich.” Cas said stuffing everything into a bag and standing up.

“No problem, I’ll see you soon.” Deana said smiling at her. Cas smiled brightly at her.

“I’d like that.” She said. She stood there for a moment smiling at Deana before realising she was meant to be leaving.

“Bye Deana.” She said as she started to walk away.

“Bye Cas.” Deana called after her. She smiled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to talk to me and tell me what you think :)


	5. Texting and Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long. I have excuses like exams and school but they don't really count.  
> I'm very sorry.  
> This is unbeta'd but here just take it

Castiel felt bad the whole journey to meet the estate agent, Hannah. She’d gotten Hannah’s number from Gabriel, apparently she owed Gabriel a small favour and she was one of the nicest real-estate agents in town. They were going to help her find an apartment to rent. She needed the help. She met her outside an apartment block. Hannah was standing next to her small red car.

“Sorry I’m late.” Castiel quickly blurted out. Hannah just smiled.

“Don’t worry Castiel. I’ve only just got here.” She said with a smile.

“I’ve heard so much about you.” She added. Cas froze slightly.

“All good stuff I hope?” Castiel asked slowly.

“Only good stuff. Gabriel likes to talk about you though.” She said as she began to lead the way to the entrance of the apartment block. It was a pale bricked building, four stores high. It looked okay.

“This is the first place. It has the lowest rent. I thought I’d show the cheapest option first, and then take you to some others including the ones you told me that you liked.” She explained. Cas nodded.

“Let’s get started.” Castiel said, hoping the empty feeling would leave her chest soon.

The first two apartments they looked around were decent, but a bit on the small side. Cas thought the first one might have mould that had been poorly painted over. She was standing in the third apartment and she was growing tired. This one was better than the previous ones. As she looked around the bedroom, she felt a small pull. She wanted to leave the motel quickly, and this one was affordable. That was almost enough, but when combined with decent sized rooms, and a working oven in the kitchen.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out expecting a message from Gabriel.

**Hey it’s Deana : )**

Cas smiled, as a warm feeling filled her chest. She looked around the bedroom. This place was the closest to the lake, it was probably only 10 minutes closer but Cas wanted to go to that lake as often as the universe would allow. This was a place she could call home. She could stack her endless supply of books around the place and on furniture she could pick up second hand. She could imagine herself her, which was enough. To feel a belonging, that’s all Cas wanted after feeling isolated in her own childhood home.

“I’ll take this one.” She said as Hannah entered the room. She looked down at the phone. The small smiley face, making her smile.

* * *

 

Deana regretted sending that message from the second she’d sent it. The smiley face just looked at her mockingly. _Why did she have to send a smiley face_? No one sends smiley faces. She just buried her head in her hands. She just gently banged her head against the tree she was leaning against.  She was just grateful that she hadn’t sent a winky face. Charlie would have slapped her hard enough to make her head turn like an owl. Well probably not something so extreme, but something to make Deana regret every single one of her life decisions. Which she could probably do with ease, because Charlie was sometimes too good.  Before Deana could go further down the spiral of regret and annoyance, a text pinged through the air.

**Hello Deana. Thank you for the sandwich. :)**

Deana’s heart stopped slightly. Of course Castiel would use punctuation in texts. Deana was mainly focusing on the little smiley face grinning back at her. She typed out a reply before putting too much thought into it.

**Ur welcome Cas**

**Anytime :)**

She added quickly. A small voice of doubt started to question her messages.

**I’m sorry for rushing off so quickly. I hope we can do that again sometime.**

Castiel’s reply came through. Deana’s heart did _not_ start racing ridiculously fast. Her breath did just catch in her throat. She hadn’t fucked up. Cas was easy to get along with.

**Yeah maybe I can show the best places in town sometime :)**

She replied whilst smiling at her phone with a shit-eating grin.

* * *

 

Castiel was walking with Hannah to her car. She felt her phone buzz and had to resist getting it out half way through a conversation with Hannah. Her fingers itched though.

“I’m glad we managed to find you a suitable place quickly. I thought it might take tomorrow too, but now we can get you in quicker and I can get a lease ready for you to sign on Tuesday, if you can swing round to my office then.” Hannah said.

“I’m grateful that you could help me. I thought it would take ages to find somewhere, I’m glad it hasn’t.” Cas said honestly. Hannah smiled, she was a women who took pride in her work.

“Happy to be of service, I’ll see you on Tuesday then.” She said.

“Thank you. See you then.” Cas said, as Hannah unlocked her car, she nodded and climbed in. Cas walked over to hers and unlocked it as Hannah drove off. She climbed in and locked the doors before pulling out her phone.

She smiled at Deana’s text. Deana wanted to meet up again.

**I’d love to know the town better. If you know of the lake, I trust you to show me the best parts.**

She didn’t have to wait long for Deana’s reply.

**I’ll show you where to find the best burgers :)**

Cas smiled at her phone. She’d wait until she got back to the motel before replying. She threw it onto the passenger seat, and started up the engine. She wouldn’t have to keep going back to the motel for much longer. She was starting to make a friend, she was forming roots here. The feeling of happiness that it brought put a small smile on her face.

* * *

 

They continued to text into the late night, before they both declared having to turn in. They started on the best places to get food, or coffee. As it turned out, the coffee shop that Cas had met Gabriel was Deana’s favourite as she was friends with the owner. Their conversation drifted onto TV shows, or more of Castiel’s almost complete lack of knowledge on them and Deana’s various obsessions, namely Doctor Sexy. They had a common ground with books, and Cas recognised the bands Deana liked. Castiel learnt of Deana’s job as a mechanic. Deana learnt of Cas’s sibling, Gabriel. They talked for hours before falling asleep after texting goodnights.

The next day, Deana woke up to see no new messages from Castiel. She quickly got ready, and jumped in her pride and joy, her 1967 Chevy Impala, and drove to work. She had checked her phone when she arrived at the garage.

**Good Morning Deana**

Deana smiled and typed out a reply, before she threw herself into her work. Keeping her hands and mind busy was the only way to stop her mind daydreaming about yesterday, or Cas. She had sat there for around half an hour after Cas had left, her mind just wondering unable to focus. When she’d thought of texting, she’d done it on impulse and the rest was history. Castiel was a morning person, or at least claimed she was when there was coffee. Her mind started drifting to what Cas would be doing now.  She was leaning into the engine of a car at Bobby’s garage. There was a scrapyard out back where she could also pull apart old cars to recycle parts to fix others up. Bobby had offered her a full time job the second she stepped out of high school. She’d been helping out at weekends for years before and spent more time in the garage with Bobby than she had spent on school work.

She blew a stray strain of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail into her face. She continued to install a new fuel pressure regulator. The old one had started to leak causing misfires and surges.

“How’s that honda coming along?” Bobby called from behind her. She straightened up slowly to avoid hitting her head on the bonnet like she’d done many times before.

“It’s coming along good, once I finish installing the regulator and it will be back in action.” Deana said wiping her hands on an old cloth. Bobby nodded at her.

“After you’ve finished with that, Mrs Hales brought in her car for an oil change you can entertain yourself with that.” Bobby said, nodding towards a fiat that was as clean as always. Mrs Hales looked after her car, following every guide to the point, Deana could respect that. Sammy was always saying that she spent more time with Baby than she did with him. To be fair, when Sam had been at university then so that had probably been true, because Baby hadn’t been half way across the country.

“Okay, how was your weekend Bobby? Catch the game?” Deana asked. She knew Bobby always watched the football with a beer, it was a tradition to him.

“Good, they got their asses handed to them.” He replied simply. Deana smiled.

“And Jody stopped round for lunch.” He added as he started to turn away. Deana’s smile grew.

“I bet that made your day much better.” Deana said smugly. Bobby just glared at her from under his cap.

“Get back to work idjit.” He mumbled. Deana laughed gently as he retreated to the office. Everyone in a room with Bobby and Jody for five minutes knew there was something going on, even if both of them were dancing around each other like clueless teenagers. Deana went back to work, she had a job to do as much as she’d like to gently pick on Bobby.

* * *

 

Deana was wiping her hands on a cloth when she heard her phone buzz. She picked it up and opened it.

**How has your day been? :)**

Deana smiled to herself. Castiel was so considerate. She must have remembered when Deana’s shift finished.  Deana vaguely remembered telling her when she shift finished.

**Gd thanks how are u? :)**

Deana quickly typed out.  She hadn’t even had time to put her phone away in her pocket before it buzzed again.

**I’m good, thanks for asking :)**

**How was house hunting?** Deana quickly typed.

Deana leant against the bench as they continued to text back and forth. Cas was telling her about the houses she had looked around. She in turn told her about the cars she’d spent the day bent over. When Cas asked about places to order food, Deana started advising the best places to get takeout.

“What are you grinning at?” Bobby said, scaring Deana causing her to straighten up quick enough to get whiplash. Bobby had a small grin when Deana looked at him confused for a moment.

“It’s someone I met at the lake who’s new to the area.” Deana said plainly. Her phone buzzed and she fought the urge to check her phone immediately to avoid Bobby’s suspious eye.

“This someone got a name?” Bobby asked.

“Cas.” Deana replied. Bobby looked at her.

“Well your shift finished half an hour ago, so get home and have a shower.” He said. Deana looked at the clock. She couldn’t have been texting Cas that long.

“Say hi to Cas for me.” Bobby said as he walked back towards his office.

“Will do.” Deana said, grabbing her bag, “See you tomorrow Bobby.”

Bobby grunted a response, Deana looked down at her phone as she walked out.

**I guess I’m getting Chinese tonight then**

Deana smiled. She climbed into her car, ready to race home so that she could continue texting Cas.

* * *

 

Cas sat crossed legged on the bed texting Deana, until there was a knock on the door. She unfolded her stiff legs, realising she must have been sat like that for a while. Deana was home and cooking something involving chicken that sounded nice. When Cas had told Deana of her limited ability in the kitchen, knowing how to cook enough to survive is fine, Deana had offered to teach her to cook. Cas would like that. When she moved into her new place, she’d like to be able to use the kitchen to its full potential.

Cas realised whilst she was good at multitasking eating noodles with chopsticks, she couldn’t text at the same time. So she dialled Deana.

“Hello?” Deana’s voice rang out on speaker.

“Hello Deana, I wanted to talk to you and eat but I ran out of hands.” Cas said, Deana’s laugh filled the room.

“Well this is easier for the both of us then. You also get to hear how attractive I sound talking with a full mouth.” Deana said. Cas smiled.

“Weren’t you ever told that talking with your mouth full is rude?”

“You’re not here to see me so it’s fine.” Deana said mumbled around a mouth of food. Cas laughed.

“How’s the Chinese though?” Deana asked.

“It’s very good. I’ll have to try all your recommendations now.” Cas admitted. Deana began to list all the best food places again, Cas dropping in the ones from earlier. She was pretty sure that if she ate everything Deana recommended she’d have to walk around the lake a lot. 

“So what Tv shows do you like?” Deana asked. They kept talking until late in the evening, when Deana had to call it to have a shower and go to sleep.

Just as Deana was getting herself comfortable in bed she checked her phone one last time.

**Goodnight Deana**

**Goodnight Cas**


End file.
